The NBB Tango 2: Back in New York
by happyjoyclub
Summary: I left you in the NNB Tango with the best cliffhanger in NBB fanfic history.I'm back with a whole new story & a whole new dance. Bobby's back, Patricia's back & they brought drama with them. Will love prevail this time? And the shock of your life. Luv Ya!


**Dear readers, it has been nearly three months since I've left you all wondering the most important thing…What's going to happen now since then end of The NBB Tango? Well, my sisters and brethren in Fanfiction, your answers are being answered… now. I present to you the very first chapter of The NBB Tango 2. Just a heads up, three years have passed and last time we left our not so young rockers, there was romance, infidelity, lust, drama, and all that with some music on the side. Now sit close and relax as you read…**

**The NBB Tango 2**

**Dedicated to Chloee484!**

**In a jewelry store in a lower part of Atlanta…**

**Nat P.O.V.**

Alex says that the real Nat was been taken by aliens and replaced with an evil clone.

**Thomas** says that I'm crazy and I hit my head on my piano.

Quassim says that he feels sorry for me because when I do this, I can kiss the whole selection of girls that want me good-bye. Then he said that I couldn't kiss them good-bye because if I do, then Rosalina will kick my butt.

**David** says that I should get a comfortable couch in case I say or do something wrong.

**Cooper** says that I should hire security for the first seven months to protect us and that he'll do his best to keep this from the public…and from Rosalina.

"Sir would you like this to be wrapped up?" The jeweler asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"Will that be all?" he asked.

"That's all." I answered

The jeweler wrapped up the tiny box and handed it to me. I paid for the piece of thing that will forever change my life.

"Dude, you got guts." Alex says as we exit the store and get in my Ferrari.

"What can I say? I love her." I said as I pulled up to the airport.

"So speaking of, how are things between you and Juanita?" I ask as we get on the plane.

I thought I saw Alex tense up a bit but maybe it was from take-off.

**Third Person:**

"Things are good." Alex says.

"Cool." Nat said

"Hey Nat. How do you know when you're in love?" Alex asked me.

"You get all these butterflies in your stomach, you want to always be around that person, whenever they're sad you'll want to do everything you can to make them smile again, and you'll want them to be with them through thick and thin. It's an amazing feeling. Why you want to know?" Nat asked.

"No reason. Just wanted know if you'd say 'to repopulate my alien race and take over Earth'. " Alex said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. But, seriously, do you think that you're in love with Juanita?" Nat asked him.

Alex just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, if you are in love with her, don't think that just because you love each other that that mean you both should have sex." Nat said.

Even though Nat said that, he couldn't help to feel like a hypocrite.

"Hypocrite." Alex said looking at me. "You and Rosalina have been shagging up like rabbits since you've became a couple."

"What?" Nat asked in disbelief, even though he knew it was true. He couldn't help that every time he saw her, his heart would race and when she would giggle, he couldn't concentrate and that whenever she moved…

"Oh please when you both got together before you moved out, even though we had separate rooms, on the opposite side of the apartment, I could hear you! Whenever Dad would go out on a date, I could hear you for hours and hours. I was surprised you both could walk the next day!" Alex screamed.

"Well, we were waiting for years while you were ogling over Jesse and Melanie." Nat countered.

Alex tensed up again.

"Whatever man." Alex said.

"Wake me up when we land okay?" Nat says.

"Will do."

**Alex P.O.V.**

**Nat **says that every time we fight, it makes us stronger and that since we are so in sync with each other, it would be hard to fight at all.

**Juanita **says that making up is the best part and that she wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

**Rosalina **says that we are good for each other.

**Melanie **says that she'll be transferring to Amigos so that in case I wanted to _talk_, she was just a locker away.

It's been three years and Juanita and I have had our break-ups, mostly because I would withdraw or disappear because of Melanie. Then we had our get-back-together phase due to me realizing that it was all my fault.

Juanita loves me. I can tell that she does, but she won't say anything because I won't. Typical girl stuff, the guy has to make the first move. Then, they gat all annoyed and go, "So you think that the guys should do things first. Girls can do anything that boys can blah blah blah."

The whole irony of it is that I love her too. I love her so much that I would do anything to make her smile. I love her so much that I would die for her. The only reason that I won't tell Juanita is because of her.

Melanie.

I don't know what it is, but I can't say no to Melanie when she's right up close to me. I don't think about her like I do with my girlfriend but when she's next to me, I lose it. And I can't control it. I can't stop. I'm not a nympho because I haven't slept with either of them, just making out and stuff, but I feel like I might as well have. If Juanita ever found out, it would hurt her.

But it would hurt more if I said I love her before she finds out.

I mentally sigh.

I am so screwed.

**Meanwhile, in the Hotel de New York…**

"Here I am love. Bobby here to fulfill our dreams." the British wannabe replied as he shut the door to the hotel room.

"Good. In only three years, I've managed to become friends with Rosalina and the NBB, Melanie has duped Alex, and you have managed to become famous again. It's all coming together." Patricia said.

**And done! That is it for the first chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting, but it was definitely worth it! You know the drill, read and review! Sneak Peek: **

"I'm sorry."

**Luv Ya!**

**Mysteree 101**


End file.
